Hedgehog
by yoyodaman234
Summary: He's finally learning what it is to be a real life friend…
1. Prologue

_**Before you begin reading this story, please note that this story does purposefully change the backstory of Sonic the Hedgehog significantly. So don't kill me for getting everything wrong about his life, it's meant to be like that.**_

_**By the way, this entire chapter is written in a formal tone, so if you find it boring, that's why.**_

**ORILLIAN LEAGUE OF HEROS**

**Archive document #4256**

**Subject Name:** -Expunged-

**Subject Codename:** Sonic the Hedgehog

**Team Number:** #HT0036

**Current Assignment:** -Subject Deceased-

**Biography until Death: **-Subject codenames are used for censoring purposes-

Sonic the Hedgehog was born in Tcylion, Mobius in the year **[EXPUNGED]**. At the age of three, his parents were killed in a **[EXPUNGED]** racing crash. He and his brother,Shadow the Hedgehog were sent to an orphanage, where they stayed for 3 months. Over that time, his anatomy matured enough that he began to be able to move his limbs extremely quickly. After showing this to the orphanage owners (against the advice of his brother), they abandoned him in a circus trip, fearing he would hurt them and the children in the orphanage. His brother though remained behind.

The circus took him in enthusiastically, and immediately placed him on show when they discovered his 'gift'. At five years, the new TV Show _Stars in the Making _featured him, and he received a massive income of donations from viewers. He moved into a house with the [married] show producers at five and a half, and began experimenting. He found he could jump extremely high and run off ramps, and was soon enrolled at the Tcylion Education Centre. He instantly broke any interworld running race records, and continued in his career.

After finding he could run over water, he ran to **[EXPUNGED]**, and proceeded to run up the **[EXPUNGED]** tower, where he met Amy Rose. She proceeded to fall in love with him, and was dragged along with him to the Orilian League of Heroes. It was there that he was assigned to a mission involving a certain Dr Ivo Robotnik who was invading a nearby planet. Immediately he developed a grudge, and the nickname Eggman was often used by his team. He took as many assignments as possible that involved Dr Robotnik, just to see him beaten over and over again. The only thing that slowed him slightly was the fact that his long-lost brother, Shadow the Hedgehog, had sided with Robotnik, and he had to fight his brother, whom he also developed a grudge towards.

A relationship between Amy and Sonic developed, and eventually, Amy fell pregnant, and Sonic left on a temporary leave to look after her. Soon though, she began having extreme pains, beyond that of normal. He was told by the local hospital that if she gave birth, she inevitably would not survive, and it was too late for an abortion. He immediately resigned from his job, and told her. To keep his sanity though, he had to leave the room when she gave birth. When the doctor came and him the baby, he was reminded of what he was like, and not wanting to give his baby the orphaned experience, took it, and cherished it. He gave the baby boy the name Lightspeed the Hedgehog, and tutored the baby in the things he could do. He took Lightspeed to school and watched him break all the records Sonic had ever made and do things he had never imagined of doing. Eventually, Sonic' son moved on, and Sonic realised he was getting older. He started doing small things like donating to charity and stopping casual criminals. Eventually though, one night while watching his son win another race against his brother's son, Shade the Hedgehog, Sonic went to sleep, and didn't wake up the next morning. Sonic lived to an age of 78, and died in Orillia, Mobius in the year **[EXPUNGED]**.

**Final Words: **-Unknown—


	2. Ryler

Dr Jonathan Ryler flurried around the room, trying to make his presentation as entertaining as possible. He was a young looking man, was wearing a fake lab coat, and had crazy black hair that stood up on his head. He waved his hands at the executives in front of him.

"There is only one problem with this machine: it is incapable of making life...that which is the entire foundation of the machine itself!" His audience blinked at him lazily, unamused.

Jonathan struggled not to show just how nervous he was. "So, I now present to you…" he paused for dramatic effect, "…This!"

He pulled the cover off the mysterious mass that had been sitting in the front of the room. It was a mess of wires and random gadgets, all welded and screwed together to form the somewhat organised structure of a ring. For the first time in a long while, the group of company executives leaned forward and looked somewhat intrigued by this mysterious machine.

"This, gentlemen, is a standard Mass Generator, that you can buy from the Bunning's Warehouse down the road. But, you may notice it is looking a little more cluttered." Jonathan ran his fingers through the wires wrapping the device. "This extra baggage is called the Biological Beings add-on. It allows you to create a living thing with this machine, whether is alive today, or not."

Jonathan moved over to a console to the left of the machine, and moved a computer mouse. The screen powered up, showing a rotating image of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Today, this will be who I will create for you. I could tell you the specifics on how it works, but I'm sure you'd rather see it work first." A few of the men nodded their heads lightly. Jonathan moved the mouse to the create button on the screen, crossed his fingers and pressed the button.

A loud hum immediately filled the room, causing some of his audience to jump. A short arm protruded from the back of the machine, aimed itself through the ring and began to glow. The noise began to grow to an almost painful level. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard coming from the arm, and the humming sound immediately halted. Jonathan cringed, remained staring at the computer screen as the machine slowed to a standstill. His slowly spun around, to meet the speech that he knew the head of the company had prepared, as if they knew he would fail. He saw an old man sitting at the end of the desk stand. He wasn't the menacing, evil man who Jonathan expected.

"Jonathan, you're a clever man," the man began, "and you've made so many brilliant machines for the public. This project has been your largest one so far, and we all did love the idea when you first came to us: Another, easier way to make living things, that didn't need you to study genes for half your life." A small chuckle left the old man's lips. "I'm a reasonable man, Mr Ryler, and I understand that things like this take a long time…but," Jonathan felt it coming, "although this project is great in concept, we have not seen a working example for over year now." The head of the company took off his glasses ad sighed. "I'm sorry Jonathan, but I'm afraid that we can't afford to back you financially anymore with this." Jonathan looked at the floor. The head sat back down, and the rest of the people left. Jonathan stayed where he was, staring at nothing. He heard the head of the company walking over to him.

"Here," Jonathan looked up to see the old man holding five one hundred-dollar notes. "Have it on me." Jonathan remained stationary. The man placed the money in Jonathan's fob pocket, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and exited, leaving Jonathan by himself next to his machine.


	3. Take a Break!

**Ha hah! I'm back!**

**Well then, it seems as if I took this story as a gonner. But having checked my spam folder, It seems that it has at least one audience member! So, with no further delay, here is Chapter 3.**

Pop! Fizz! Crackle! Jonathan frantically took apart circuit boards, attached more wires to them, and put them back together again. If it weren't for his annoying friend, he would have had this fixed by now!

Roger, Jonathan's sporty friend was standing over him, giving him your typical _You're Wasting Your Life™ _speech.

"This thing is eating up your life," Roger continued, "give it a rest! Go outside, have some fun."

There was a loud clang as Jonathan slipped a circuit board into position.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, "Now, it should work perfectly!"

Jonathan gave the machine a hasty kick, sending that all too familiar hum back into the air as the machine whirred into life once again; and this time, a reassuring click was heard when the arm came into position. Despite the positivity of the situation, Roger sat down and started reading a book that lay on the table.

Jonathan pleaded with the machine, "Come on, come on…"

"It isn't going to work."

"Shut up. Please please please…"

All of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash of light. Jonathan smiled as the blinding light started to dim. Could it be...?

No, apparently not. The arm was back in its hole where it rested, unused. Jonathan was baffled.

"Oh, what the heck!?"

Roger put down the book and stood up again.

"Look, I'd hate to say I told you so, but please, give it a break."

Jonathan yanked his spanner out of his toolbox, and got back to work tightening a bolt.

"Look, I just need to shift the gene fluctuator four clysecs to the right…" His voice trailed out to a mumble as he became once again drowned in his own work. Roger grabbed his bag, ready to leave.

"Well, I'm going off to play a game of cricket with the rest of the group. You in?"

Jonathan continued working, as if he had never heard anything.

"Well, if you want to come, you know where." Roger slowly walked towards the door.

"That is if you can even remember…" He mumbled under his breath as he left the house.

Jonathan stood up and gave the machine a frustrated kick, resulting in a sharp prong from the casing.

"Maybe you're right..." he said to himself.

With that, he smiled, and ran straight out the door to catch up with Roger.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Met with a reassured shake and laugh, Jonathan and Roger both raced each other to the cricket pitch, ready for a reliving of the good old days.

Meanwhile, back at Jonathan's house, the impact of Jonathan's kick finally had effect, and something clicked into position. The machine began to hum back into life…


End file.
